


For The Future Of Macedon

by Disciplinary_Committee_Chief



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disciplinary_Committee_Chief/pseuds/Disciplinary_Committee_Chief
Summary: Just an incest story between Minerva and Michalis, one of my favourite pairings in Fire Emblem. Light on plot and detail, but is my own interpretation on Macedon's fate at the end of FE12, which I consider non-canon anyway :)





	For The Future Of Macedon

Minerva’s gauntlet-covered fingers delicately traced the contours that split her brother’s once-handsome face. The scars of his heroics. She wanted to say so much to him, but she didn’t say a word. He had, for all intents and purposes, returned from the dead. His soul had found redemption in Maria’s innocent arms; his dark heart, cleansed for good. He was her brother again. _Hers._  
  
Michalis shifted slightly. The sensation of his sister’s cold-metal fingers running across his bare skin unsettled him. He made a great effort not to recoil, however.  It would be unbecoming of a king if a sibling could get the better of him. That is, until he felt an odd shameful feeling stir within. He grasped Minerva’s forearm, locking it into place, and looked her eye-to-eye.  
  
“Enough,” he ordered. He tried to hide it, but Michalis’s scowl said all. His eyes, usually so cold since his injury, were now warm-red, like ashen cinders that threatened to re-ignite. They bore a hole directly through his sister, brusquely wishing to free himself of this conversation before he did something he might regret. “What is it you want of me?”  
  
Minerva simply shook her right arm slightly; Michalis loosened his grip. He glared back into her eyes; she returned it, smiling.  
  
They could tilt words all night long if they so desired. To find fault, bargain, plea, apologise, whatever they could muster. This time, however, was different. Both of Minerva’s hands wrought themselves around his battle-scarred face. Her palms pressed tightly into his high cheekbones, squishing Michalis’s face inwards. It was then that Michalis recognised his sister’s lurid intention. After all, Macedonians had always been raised to believe that proper action spoke more than a thousand words.  
  
And he had realised far too late to fool himself into believing an excuse not to commit in kind.  
  
They both pressed forward to kiss the other first. Minerva had initiative, naturally, thus was victory wrested from the king of Macedon once more. His sister’s left hand rested against his chest. She used the front of her wrist to push into his solar plexus until his back forcefully hit the bedroom wall behind. Michalis lurched his neck slightly forward at the sudden jolt of skin against stone. This allowed Minerva, smaller than he was despite being tall herself, to claim him with greater fervour, passion, lewd kiss-crazy hunger.  
  
This was so sudden, so spur-of-the-moment, that Michalis could still feel the chap upon Minerva’s lips. This did not deter him. He doubted that Minerva would have dolled herself up even if their secret sibling tryst had even been planned in advance. She was no harlot, she was his little sister! Leader of the Whitewings! Red Dragoon! The Queen of Macedon! And now, so out-of-nowhere, she was his sloppy-kiss lover.  
  
Michalis enjoyed it far more than he’d like to admit. In the heat of the moment, he grabs her ass – one of the few places unprotected by red-and-gold embossed armour – and squeezes it until Minerva yelps in surprise. He uses that split second of advantage to push _her_ back instead. Further, further, further, until he collapses atop her in Minerva’s royal bed, formerly his, now reclaimed as his. Minerva is half-dazed by his sudden tackle and attempts to push him off, but Michalis grabs at her gauntlet and undoes the strap, letting it fall to the floor. He then does it to the other. His teeth are tantalisingly close to biting into Minerva’s arm as he rips off her wine-red underclothes at the wrist. Her palms and forearm exposed and attempting to fight him away is only an encouragement as he kisses them into pacification. Minerva lays down, accepting her brother’s lust. Every last bit of her armour bar the breastplate at her chest and the greaves down at her feet is soon removed and cast aside. He kisses Minerva and she is too busy returning it as best she can to notice Michalis tearing her clothes at the bottom and rubbing a rough, callused hand against her royal pussy. Minerva is near enough howling into his mouth as he brings her closer and closer to a mini-orgasm. She beats his body off her so as to isolate the rippling sensation assaulting her loins.  
  
Michalis uses this opportunity to disrobe and unclasp his own armour until he is naked and looms over his younger sister, eyes predator-like in the way they peruse over her body. His cock is rock-hard as he descends closer to her pussy. Her red pubic hair is slick with lust as Michalis’s cock rests over it. Minerva’s gaze is so unfocused that she herself in turn can only see a mass of red pubic hair about to enter her.  
  
Michalis kisses her and undoes the band around her forehead.  
  
“I’m doing this,” he commanded. He handed Minerva’s headband back to her hand-to-mouth. Minerva at first thought he was degrading her, domesticating her like a wyvern bitch lost amidst the throes of heat, but Michalis soon followed the act with kindness.  
  
“If you need to scream, bite down into this.”  
  
Despite what he was suggesting, his smile had a gentility she hadn’t seen from him in some time. That smile – that darn smile! – was what Minerva had missed all these years.  
  
With that said, Michalis begins to fuck her. He is slow at first, easing Minerva into the new unfamiliar world of sex – incestuous sex, at that! But he speeds up, until the room echoes with Minerva’s cry for more.  
  
“Michalis! Michalis! Oh, my king!”  
  
Minerva would never say that under normal circumstances, but to be lost to madness in the middle of sex with one’s own brother was anything _but_ a normal circumstance.  
  
“King?” Michalis laughed. “You would want me back? After everything I’ve done?”  
  
“Macedon – ah! – Macedon adores you,” she admitted, the forcefulness of Michalis’s thrust breaking down the weak barrier of not-so-secret truths. “I... I adore you.”  
  
“I see,” Michalis considered.  
  
“So... despite everything you’ve done, I think we of Macedon would all want you back. But enough about that right now – please, pleaaaaase, don’t stop fucking me!”  
  
He bends down to kiss her again. His tongue burrows into her mouth. This, combined with his rhythmic motion of his hips, means that Minerva can only continue her loving platitudes with a low moan. Eventually, he feels his body getting close and releases his lock on Minerva’s mouth.  
  
She looks at him with nothing short of reverent worship as his thrusts slow. “Michalis...”  
  
“If I... were to become king again, in this peaceful time, the people would have expectations of me...” Michalis said.  
  
Minerva understood. “An heir,” she replied, half-dazed but wholly committed to honesty. She then understood what he meant in subtext. Her long, supple legs lock around his back and she pulls him close until her voice is little more than a whisper. “Mine?”  
  
“If you’re willing.”  
  
Minerva looks downwards toward her womb and considers it. The downsides are hefty: it would be utterly immoral - bordering upon sinful, actually. It would also be a great dishonour to Macedonian women everywhere to claim its most desirable man all for herself...  
  
But the upsides? Oh, the upsides were _immense_. The love of a husband. The joy of motherhood. Maria was still young; wouldn’t it be _right_ for her to have a little niece or nephew fawn over?  
  
Minerva’s word was firm. She was confident it would all work out in the end  
  
“I am.”  
  
Michalis continues his assault with reckless abandon until the finish. Minerva’s eyes roll out-of-focus as her brother’s royal seed spurts inside. He lifts her by the butt and tilts her upwards.  
  
“MICHALIS!” she cries, the pleasure overwhelming her.  
  
Michalis said nothing in kind. He only continued to pump his cum inside her. He was focused and wanted to ensure that every last drop he could offer flooded into Minerva’s womb.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After he finished, he collapsed on the bed beside Minerva. She was struggling to catch her breath. One arm was covering her eyes in embarrassment while the other stroked at her stomach - now full of brotherly love.  
  
They stayed together for some time. They talked over their differences, worked out the semantics, the speeches, behind Michalis’s surprise re-coronation.  
  
“Minerva...” he gulped, eyeing Minerva swirling his long locks of hair. He wanted to be candid about this. “I believe I once said your path was yours; mine, my own. Two that would never cross. That was a lie. I see that now.”  
  
“You also said we’d embrace for the last time,” Minerva chuckled. After her heavy breathing subsided, she returned to stroking Michalis’s cock. He was irritable and sensitive, but it soon returned to full mast. It was a lance in ready to impale. “Such a flair for the poetic, brother. A shame it turned out to be untrue.”  
  
“You never were one for leaving me alone.”  
  
Minerva’s chuckle evolves into a laugh. She pushes him down onto the bed, still roughly seeking some measure of dominance in the relationship, and returns to enjoy herself on his cock. She’d straddle it all night if she had to if it meant ensuring his baby was hers.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An unprecedented event rocks Archanean politics to the core. The wyvern-king Michalis, once thought a tyrant deposed, returns to the Macedonian throne. Even more shocking is the fact he takes his sister, Minerva, the queen of Macedon, swelling at the belly with pregnancy, to be his lawfully-wedded wife. Despite the protest of the bishops on sacrosanct grounds, the people of Macedon loved Michalis enough to accept it – in fact, the union of Michalis and Minerva sparked an incestuous royal revolution in the several millennia of Archanean politics to come. Some say that the current royalty of Ylisse can all trace their lineage back to relationships between brother-and-sister, uncle-and-niece, aunt-and-nephew, father-and-daughter, mother-and-son. And it all started with a Macedonian king and queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, I know. I originally intended this to be a femdom sissification type deal - y'know, the fun stuff - but I unfortunately don't consider myself a good enough writer yet to tackle something that exciting. I also simply don't have the heart to write Minerva cruel enough to do something like that! If anyone wants to try it though, that's fair game. In fact, I encourage it. 
> 
> Criticism welcome as always.


End file.
